Highland Wedding
by redrider6612
Summary: This is a submission in response to the Conversing Hart Challenge. Booth has agreed to be his friend's best man and he has to wear a kilt. Nothin' but fluff. First two chapters rated K. Third chapter to come is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

HIGHLAND WEDDING (one shot)

Angela insisted that she and Brennan sat near the front of the church on the groom's side. Personally, Brennan would have preferred to sit at the back. She was somewhat uncomfortable for two reasons, the first being that it was a wedding, an antiquated ceremony that she felt had no real meaning, the second that it was being held in a church, an antiquated institution that was based on belief in a superior being that nobody could see. But Angela had been very stubborn; they had to sit near the front. Brennan looked around at the exquisite stained glass windows, the altar with its linens and brass accoutrements, the beautiful sprays of white roses and baby's breath. It was all quite lovely. Suddenly a side door opened and the groom and groomsmen marched in as a bagpipe began its high peal. Brennan's mouth dropped open as she saw the second man in the line.

Seeley Booth was dressed in a kilt just like the other four men, complete with the knee high socks with the tassels. The man in the lead, presumably the groom, wore a beret as well. As they turned to face the congregation, the bagpipes fell mercifully silent. There was a great deal of murmuring and moving about as people craned their necks to get a good look at the men. Brennan finally recovered enough to shut her mouth. Angela was grinning like an idiot beside her.

"You knew!" Brennan hissed at her, and Angela's smile grew wider, if that were possible.

"I thought it would be fun if it was a surprise for you. I told Booth not to tell you," Angela whispered, nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement. "This is going to be great." At that moment Booth spotted them and smiled at them, blushing a little.

Brennan smiled back at him, then rolled her eyes at Angela. They turned with the rest of the congregation as the wedding march began and the bride appeared at the back of the church.

LATER, at the reception…

Brennan and Angela sat watching the bride and her father make a slow circuit around the dance floor. Brennan was surprised to find she was enjoying herself. The whole ceremony had been lovely. Thankfully the bagpipes were only played once more, as the bride and groom made their way down the aisle at the end. Her ears were still ringing a bit from the shrill notes.

Sensing a presence at their table, she looked up and smiled at Booth as he bowed slightly. Angela giggled. "Nice kilt, Booth. You have great legs," she teased.

Booth colored a little. "Uh, thanks. May I join you? Maybe if I sit down that blonde will get the hint and quit following me."

Brennan glanced over his shoulder and spotted a chubby blonde in a tight aqua satin dress headed their way. "What's wrong with her? I think she's quite attractive," she said, unable to resist teasing him. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, grazing a kiss over her knuckles. Goose bumps ran up her arm and a thrill went down her back. Her eyes darted to his in shock and she nearly fell off her chair at his warm, sexy smile.

"Smile, Bones," he muttered without moving his lips. That nipped the goose bumps in the bud and brought her crashing back to earth.

Pasting a smile on and taking her cue from him, she spoke without moving her lips. "Don't call me Bones," she warned, the ire in her eyes at odds with the smile.

Booth relaxed a bit as the blonde's face fell and she changed direction. He dropped Brennan's hand and leaned back, sighing with relief. "That was close."

Angela grinned as she witnessed the whole exchange, then nearly laughed out loud as an idea came to her. "Well, guys, I'm gonna go see if I can find some hot guy to dance with." At Brennan's shocked glance she hastened to add, "Not that I'm looking to hook up, I just want to dance and it might as well be with a hottie." Brennan shook her head, smiling. "Hey, why don't you two dance? The floor's really starting to heat up." With that she strolled away, leaving an awkward silence. Brennan wondered idly why they would want to dance if the dance floor was getting hot. She was already too warm. Booth tapped his fingers on the table as he and Brennan looked everywhere but at each other. 'This is silly,' he thought, 'it's just a dance.' Finally he stood and offered her his hand.

"Would you dance with me, Bo—Temperance?" he asked with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at his slip, then stared at his hand for thirty seconds before finally putting her hand in his.

Foreigner was singing 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' and Booth was thankful it was a slow song. He really didn't want to try a fast dance in a kilt. The mental image caused his lips to quirk. Brennan glanced up just in time to catch it.

"What's funny?" she asked, wondering if she was doing something wrong. Slow dancing was fairly easy, swaying back and forth and turning in a circle, but it had been a long time since she'd done it. Booth smiled down at her.

"Just picturing myself dancing to 'Hot Blooded' in this damn thing." He gave a mock shudder. "I don't even wanna go there."

Brennan smiled. "Is it true they don't wear any undergarments with kilts?" she asked curiously, halfway teasing him. Her reward was a full blown blush.

"Don't tell Campbell, but I just couldn't. I'm wearing—never mind what I'm wearing. Suffice it to say the family assets are covered." Brennan took a moment to savor his discomfort. Then she decided to try to put him at ease.

"I have to confess, it takes a man who is very secure in his masculinity to wear a kilt. I'm impressed, Booth."

He smiled down at her and inclined his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "And it takes a woman who is very secure in her femininity to dance with a man in a kilt," he returned.

Intensely aware of his strong arm around her waist and his hand holding hers, she looked up into his warm chocolate brown eyes and was lost. The man's charm clearly exceeded the legal limit, she thought as her pulse kicked up and her libido came to screaming life. 'We're just partners, we're just partners, we're just partners' she kept repeating to herself as she continued to dance with him.


	2. Chapter 2

HIGHLAND WEDDING

CHAPTER 2

The song finally ended and Brennan mumbled something about going to the ladies room. Booth wondered what was wrong with her as he made his way back to the table. After he had given her that compliment, she had the oddest look on her face and she had blushed and stiffened in his arms and refused to meet his eyes.

He looked toward the dance floor and saw Angela dancing with his friend Brandon. Booth could tell by the look on Brandon's face that he was headed for heartbreak. He was looking at Angela like she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met. 'But then he hasn't met Bones,' the thought just popped into his head and he dropped into a chair. 'Whoa, where did that come from?' he wondered. Sure, she was amazing, but she was his partner, nothing more. Well, okay, they were the best of friends too, but that was as far as it went. 'That's as far as it could ever go,' he told himself firmly. Being romantically involved with his partner would lead to too many complications. And if the whole thing went sour, he'd lose a great partner on top of losing the most amazing woman—'Stop it, Booth,' he scolded himself. This whole 'conversation' he was having with himself was pointless and needed to stop right now.

He saw the object of his musings lingering near the punch bowl. A guy named Ted was flirting with her and he felt his temper rise when she smiled and laughed at something he said. Before he knew what he was doing, Booth was on his feet and weaving his way through the tables toward them.

Brennan was chuckling in that sexy, husky way she had as Booth approached. Ted took a step back at the look on Booth's face, but Brennan didn't even look at her partner.

"Hey, Booth, how's it goin'?" Ted asked with forced joviality, trying to defuse the tension he sensed in Booth. "I was just telling Dr. Brennan how much I love her books. She promised to autograph the latest one for me." Booth nodded curtly at Ted and Brennan finally looked at him. 'What's his problem?' she wondered at his frown. Then he grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you," Booth said in a low voice.

Brennan frowned at him and threw a weak smile in Ted's direction. "Now? Can't you see I'm talking to Ted?" she replied. Booth scowled at the other guy.

"Yes, now, I need to talk to you. I'm sure Ted will understand, won't you?" His tone left no room for argument.

Ted didn't like the vibes he was getting off these two, not to mention the daggers Booth's eyes were throwing his way and decided it was time for a strategic retreat. "Yeah, no problem. I-I think I see a friend I haven't said hi to yet." With that he was gone.

Brennan rounded on him and spoke in a low, furious tone. "What was that all about? I was having a nice conversation with him. I can't believe how incredibly rude you were to him!" Booth admired the color her temper brought to her face, even if it was directed at him.

"Just rescuing you from making a major mistake. You can thank me later," he said smugly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Mistake? What are you talking about?" A couple approached to get some punch and Booth took her arm and pulled her a short distance away from the table.

" Ted is a player," he informed her as though that explained everything.

Brennan was mystified. "What does he play? And how does that explain your rudeness?"

Booth closed his eyes briefly, praying for patience. When he opened them she was still regarding him quizzically. "Women, he plays games with women. You don't need to get tangled up with a jerk like that."

Brennan's brows slammed together as comprehension dawned. "So, you think you need to rescue me from some 'player'? You think I can't tell when a guy is only interested in a quick roll in the straw?" Her voice was getting louder as her temper was growing and Booth made a placating motion with his hands.

"That's 'hay' Bones. Now, don't get upset, I was just looking out for you. I've seen him break a lot of girl's hearts over the years."

"Stressing the word 'girls'—I'm not a girl, I'm a woman, and I did fine looking out for myself before you came along." She folded her arms and glared at him. Like he needed to be reminded she was a woman. Booth decided it was time for the white flag.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It just made me mad, watching him play his game with you. It was a reflex. Forgive me?" he asked, a contrite look on his face.

Brennan tried to hold onto her mad, but since he looked so sincere and his heart was in the right place, she just couldn't. "Okay, I forgive you, but only if you'll do something for me."

Booth felt relieved. He really didn't want to fight with her right now, even though sometimes it was fun. "What's that?"

"Would you take me home? I'm ready to go, but I rode with Ange and I don't think she's going to want to leave yet," she said, inclining her head toward the dance floor where Angela was dancing to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' with yet another hot guy.

Booth chuckled. Angela was such a free spirit. He hoped Hodgins knew what he was in for. Booth didn't think he could handle her, not that he'd given it much thought. Now, he knew he could handle Brennan—'Whoa, there I go again,' he thought with dismay.

"Okay, let me go say goodbye to Ian and his bride. I'll meet you at the door."

The music had changed to 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers' as Brennan approached Angela on the dance floor where she was slow dancing with another guy. Angela smiled at her friend. "Hey, Bren, having a good time?" She had seen Brennan dancing with Booth and thought they looked so perfect together. She wished for the hundredth time they'd wake up and see it for themselves.

"Actually, I'm ready to call it a night. Booth is going to take me home."

Angela's smile grew wider. "Oh, okay. You guys go have fun," she urged slyly. "I'll see ya Monday."

Brennan was puzzled. "Fun? No, Ange, he's just giving me a ride home," Brennan said loudly, certain Angela had heard her wrong. But Angela had already danced away with her partner and it wasn't worth chasing her to try to explain. Brennan spotted Booth waiting at the door, searching the crowd for her. Stopping by the table to grab her purse and shawl, she headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

HIGHLAND WEDDING

CHAPTER 3

The silence in the car was deafening. Booth thought of and discarded one topic after another, then glanced over at Brennan. She was watching the passing scenery, humming along with the song on the radio. Evidently the silence wasn't bothering her, so he relaxed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they waited for the light to change.

"That was a beautiful wedding," Brennan finally offered.

Booth glanced at her and smiled, relieved that she had lit on a safe subject. "Yes, it was very nice. Ian and Chloe looked very happy." Silence again as she returned his smile and looked out the window again. Unfortunately, his relief was not going to last.

"Totally unnecessary, of course," she said, knowing she was starting something, but unable to stop herself.

Okay, here we go, Booth thought. "Bones, you may not believe in the institution of marriage, but thank God you're in the minority. There are a lot of people out there who are very happily married." He looked at her over his sunglasses. The stubborn look was back. What was it about car rides that always made her want to argue with him? He looked back at the road.

"Really? Name one couple that is happily married," she demanded, certain he wouldn't be able to. She was wrong.

"Cullen and his wife have been happily married nearly twenty years," he stated triumphantly. "And my parents, they've been very happy for forty two years."

"I'm just saying, the divorce rate being what it is, I don't understand why people are so anxious to get married. Why do they need a ceremony and a piece of paper in order to make a commitment?"

Booth sighed and rubbed the spot between his brows. "What does it matter to you?" he asked curiously. "Nobody's trying to tell you that you have to get married. These days it's socially acceptable for couples to live together," he said reasonably.

"Precisely. Cohabitation is socially acceptable, so why get married?" she argued.

Booth was remembering the silence before this discussion with fondness. "Are you saying you could never see yourself getting married?" he asked before he could stop himself. Way to keep the argument going, Booth. Sheesh!

"I doubt it. I don't need a piece of paper to prove to some man that I love him, nor do I need some antiquated ceremony to make a commitment. When I'm ready, we will cohabitate," she stated firmly.

Don't say it, Booth, the voice in his head was saying, but he chose to ignore it. "What if the guy wants to get married? What if he's a marrying kinda guy, not a cohabitation kinda guy?"

Brennan folded her arms stubbornly. "If he loved me, he'd have to accept my terms. I won't be forced into getting married." Glancing at his profile, she hoped he understood what she was saying.

Booth sighed, frustrated. "Can we just agree to disagree and change the subject? I really don't think we're getting anywhere with this discussion."

Brennan shrugged and looked out the window again. "Fine with me." Silence fell once more, leaving Booth to think over what she had said. 'I wonder if I could change her mind about marriage…' Whoa, where did THAT come from?

They finally arrived at her apartment. Booth got out of the vehicle as she did and she looked at him inquiringly. "Uh, could I use your bathroom? Too much punch," he offered lamely.

"Sure," she replied and led the way.

After he finished in the bathroom, he found her in the kitchen pulling some frozen chicken breasts out of the freezer. She turned as he stopped in the doorway. "I'm going to make chow mein for dinner. Want to stay?" she asked casually as she handed him a glass of iced tea.

He thought of the lonely dinner waiting for him back at his place. Her offer was a lot more attractive. "Sounds great. I'm gonna go put some music on, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, pulling a wok out of a cupboard.

Her music selection hadn't improved much since the last time he'd been over, but he did find a Robert Palmer CD. He popped it in and smiled as 'Addicted to Love' started playing. He wandered over to her bookshelves and started perusing the titles. Not much had changed there either. He sat on the couch and sipped his tea. Wonderful smells were emanating from the kitchen and his stomach rumbled in response. Leaning back, willing himself to relax, he tried to wait patiently.

"It's almost ready," Brennan called from the kitchen. "Why don't you set the table?"

He rolled to his feet and walked into the kitchen. His fingers brushed hers as he took the plates and flatware from her hands. Her startled gaze met his and he smiled as a blush crawled up her face. She turned away quickly and he went to set the table, feeling strangely happy.

Conversation as they ate was light, centered mainly around the squints and Parker. Booth looked up several times to find her looking at him with a serious look on her face. He could tell the wheels were turning in that brilliant mind of hers and wondered when she was going to share her thoughts.

She picked up their plates as Booth got up and gathered their glasses to take them to the sink. Their hands bumped as they both reached to turn on the faucet. They both laughed nervously, the current running between them almost a palpable thing.

"I'll wash if you'll rinse," he offered, and she smiled.

"Okay," she accepted and pulled a dishtowel from a drawer. They finished in no time and Booth came up behind her as she reached to put the glasses in the cupboard. When she turned she was startled to find he was very close. Booth looked deeply into her confused crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you for a delicious dinner," he said softly. He trapped her against the counter by putting his hands on either side of her. Brennan didn't know what to do with her own hands, so she put them on his forearms.

"You're welcome," she managed to say, trying to tear her gaze away from the warm intimacy in his eyes. He dropped his gaze to her lips and she licked them nervously, making them that much more attractive to him. Locking gazes with her once more, he moved closer until his body was flush with hers. Then he was moving in for a kiss and Brennan panicked. Pushing his arm aside, she moved to the other side of the kitchen, breathing like she had run a marathon. Her hormones were clamoring for her to take what he was offering, but her mind was putting up a fight. She put up a hand in a 'stop' gesture when he made a move toward her again.

"Wait! Just hold on a minute. Let me think," she demanded. Drawing a deep breath, she dared to look at him. Major mistake. He was watching her closely. Oh, why does he have to be so--so hot, as Angela would say. She smothered a groan and pressed a hand to her midsection. "This is a bad idea, a really bad idea, Booth."

Booth took a step toward her and then another when she remained mute. "We've been dancing around this for a long time, Temperance," he said, the deep timbre of his voice sending thrills racing along her nerve endings. "I keep telling myself it's a bad idea too, but I can't shake this. I want to make love to you," he finished simply. Brennan closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt his nearness. Her mouth went dry as she looked up at him and saw the desire in his eyes.

Suddenly a tear slipped from her eyes and Booth groaned and caught her close to his heart. She allowed herself a blissful moment in his arms, then pushed him away a little so she could look him in the eye.

"I love being your partner, Booth," she began, her voice cracking. "I'm afraid if we become lovers, it's going to change everything, and I don't want that."

"Of course it's going to change everything. Life is about change. Don't live in fear of change," he whispered, his gaze certain. He waited.

Brennan closed her eyes, savoring his closeness. Finally she opened her eyes and smiled a little. Pulling his head down, she gave him her answer in her kiss. Her tongue danced with his and she moaned as her own desire rose to meet his. Booth's senses reeled and his heart sang as he gathered her closer, reveling in the feel of her in his arms at last. They had wasted so much time.

She broke off the kiss at last and stroked a hand down his cheek. Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom and began removing his plaid as he unzipped her dress. Soon they lay entwined on the bed, neither of them in a hurry. They had all night to explore the length and depth and breadth of their love.


End file.
